Pizza, Sex and Lots of Love
by RainbowSasuke
Summary: Ike and Link are bored, hungry and horny...a dangerous combination... AU, IkeXLink, swearing and mentions of sex


**Hey y'all! I'm sorry for such a painfully long hiatus, but going into Year 10 in school, with all of the homework and revision for tests and preparation for exams, is not a pleasant or fun experience. However, I was really in the mood to write something, anything, so don't expect this to be a heavily planned piece of writing. I'm just writing what I feel, so I guess I'll see where it takes me. Enjoy 3**

oOoOo

"Link..."

"Link..."

"Link..."

"WHAT?!" the petite blond exclaimed, staring daggers at his bluenet lover.

"I'm bored and hungry, where shall we go?" Ike put forward the question.

"I don't know. Wanna order takeout and watch Netflix?" Link asked.

"Sounds good, we haven't watched any Orange is the New Black for a long ass time," his boyfriend said in agreement.

"I'll order the pizza, you set up to TV and stuff. What pizza shall we get?"

"I really want a Meateor with extra cheese, pepperoni and bacon. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Link responded, taking his iPhone 6 out of his pocket, "do you have the number for Domino's?"

"I think so," his blue haired boyfriend replied, grabbing his own iPhone 6 from the arm of the couch. He found the number and read it out to the love of his life.

"Thanks babe," Link said as he tapped the number into his phone. Ike grabbed his Xbox One controller and switched on the TV and Xbox. As the little jingle played and the Xbox logo popped up on the screen, Ike locked his phone and put it into his hoodie pocket. Suddenly, the menu popped up and Ike went through all of the options until he reached Netflix. He couldn't wait to catch up on Orange is the New Black; his favourite TV show.

"Pizza's on the way,"

"Good, I'm starving," Ike replied, rubbing his stomach. Link sat down on the sofa, before putting his head in the bluenet's lap. Five fingers ran his through the soft, blond locks placed on top of his head. Ike knew for a fact that this was Link's weak point, and he was so damn ready to exploit it.

"Ike, what are you doing?" Link asked in a soft tone, enjoying Ike playing with his hair.

"What do you think?" Ike asked, grinning. Link looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, Ike Greil," Link whispered.

"I love you too, Link Hyrule," Ike replied. Thoughts began to run through Ike's mind. He never wanted to leave Link. Him and Link were made for each other, and Ike loved him more and more every day. His gorgeous cerulean eyes, his stunning blond locks, his petite frame, that Ike loved his wrap his arm constantly. Ike couldn't find any flaws in his boyfriend. He was so deeply in love that he never want to stop loving this perfect, perfect man. After a second of staring into each other's beautiful eyes, Link grabbed Ike's hand and dragged him off of the couch and upstairs.

"Where are we going, babe?" Ike asked inquisitively.

"We're going to the bedroom so you can fuck me until the pizza is here," Link responded. That was as offer Ike was not in any sort of hurry to refuse.

oOoOo

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Pizza's here, I'm guessing," Link told his ripped, toned boyfriend as he went to stand up and answer the door. That was one of the things that turned Link on the most - seeing Ike's perfectly toned body was a gift sent from whatever God was up to there. There was something about Ike that meant Link could never get him out of his head. He was just...perfect. Perfect looks, perfect personality, perfect body, perfect everything. Link hadn't been as happy as he'd been in the past year and a half for a long time.

"I'll go," Ike said quickly, running downstairs to retrieve their food. Link pulled the duvet back over his naked body and smiled. Every time he and Ike had sex, he felt satisfied and...happy. Ike was the best he'd ever had, as he knew all of the intricacies of the 'male anatomy', which made him even better at it. He just...he just knew what to do and the perfect time to do it. Damn, was Ike perfect...

"Link. Orange is the New Black. Now," Ike shouted playfully. Link smiled and got out of their king sized bed. He didn't even put any clothes on. He went downstairs, completely nude, to see Ike, sexy, muscular chest on show, wearing his favourite sweatpants.

"Your chest is so fucking hot, Ike," Link complimented.

"I know, I know," Ike smiled jokingly. The pair tucked into their delicious Meateor and watched the six episodes of Orange is the New Black they'd missed while being busy with their work and various other things.

"Taystee is literally the love of my life," Ike joked. Link coughed hintingly.

"Ok, she's second to you, baby," Ike corrected himself. Link smiled and smashed his lips against Ike's own. He ran his fingers through Ike's perfect cerulean mop as the two shared a passionate kiss. Eventually, Link did put on some sweatpants, and they spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the couch, watching Netflix. A.K.A their perfect day...

oOoOo

**That was adorable, I enjoyed writing that :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! If you could be a star and favourite/follow it and maybe even leave me a review? Would be greatly appreciated 3 Thanks for reading!**


End file.
